dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Question vs Rorschach
This is RedLikeRoses098765 's fifth DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 5. DC Comics vs Watchmen! Both are faceless detectives that are wayyyyy more smart than the average human. Vote Who do you think will win? The Question Rorschach Who do you want to win? The Question Rorschach Stats and Abilities The Question: The Question looks like any normal faceless person, but he is way more than what the eye can see. The Question is one of the smartest characters in DC, with intelligence rivaling Batman himself! The Question was smart enough to predict Superman turning on the Justice League with Lex Luthor. Of course if he works himself too hard, The Question can go crazy. Take the Superman thing for example. In a universe, The Question was also turned into a Black Lantern, which gave him the power over death itself. But usually, his power level isn't nearly as powerful. He has been able to launch someone through a wooden door, and go through a television in just one blow. Lastly, The Question has been able to predict and block attacks from The Flash, who is faster than speed itself. Rorschach: Rorschach is not one to be messed with, for he is very smart and very powerful. He has thrown animal corpses through a window so hard, that even after going through the window, it could still pin someone. Rorschach has been able to grab someone's hand and break all the fingers without any sort of struggle. When it comes to intelligence, there is barely anybody who can compare. He has been able to solve an important crime that normal investigators were completely oblivious to. He is smart enough that he has broken a toilet which electrocuted an inmate at a prison. He has mentally tortured and burned child killers as a final feat. Introduction NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Question was walking around the streets of Gotham looking for Batman. "Sheesh, he really is the dark knight, I can't find him anywhere." The Question joked to himself. He saw someone snooping around one of the alleys so he got concerned. "Hey, what are you doing there?" Question said, realizing someone was rummaging through his stuff. "How did you find this?" The random person asked. "Nunya, now get out of here that is mine." The Question started getting louder. "These leads... I haven't seen anything like this." The stranger admired. "Well, you shouldn't be seeing anything like this so give it back." The Question said, annoyed with the persistence. "Well, what if I want this for myself?" The unknown man said. The Question turned the other man's body around so it would face him. "W-What? You are also faceless!" The Question commented. "Well, the name's Rorschach, and this is some cool crap." Rorschach admired. "Well, I'm sorry bud but it is my crap so give it back." the detective said. "As if, my leads on stuff are nothing compared to this. If you want it that badly, take it." Rorschach mocked. The Question ran toward the man, but Rorschach jumped right over his back and kicked him in the direct spot that would slow his speed down. "Smart, but not smart enough." The Question said, finding a garbage can and throwing it right at Rorschach to get his paper stuck on the can and fly right back to him. "Oh you're on!" Rorschach yelled, ready for the fight. HERE WE GO! The Question started off the battle with a gun. He shot the bullet where it was nearly impossible to dodge, but Rorschach dodged it with ease. "Hmmm... so he expects the impossible" Question thought to himself. Rorschach then shot at Question who dodged it in enough time to run up to Rorschach and lay a few hits on him. "So he thinks that melee fighting he will win in..." Rorschach thought to himself. Rorschach then put away his gun and got ready for a fist fight. "YES! He fell into my trap!" Question thought to himself. Quickly, Question took out his gun and fired 3 bullets onto Rorschach as he approached. The bullets hit him, but nothing happened. "Thank god for the Kevlar I wore." Rorschach remarked to himself. The bullets then blew up in Rorschach's face sending him back quite a bit until he was stopped by a brick wall. "Ouch!" Rorschach yelled, as he got up after getting sent flying right into a brick wall. "Now he is gonna try harder to just land a hit on me because I've damaged him. I need to try and avoid him attacking me for a bit." Question rethought to himself. Rorschach shot a bullet right toward Question, who calculated the speed it was flying at. Question then sent that same bullet right back to him by kicking the bullet with a special shoe. Question saw Rorschach dodge the bullet, so he sent a small grenade right to the area he dodged it at. Rorschach shot at the grenade and it blew up in front of Question as he was about to throw it. "Owww!" Question yelled, smoke up in his face. From there Rorschach sneaked up behind Question and swept the floor so Question would fall over. "He really thinks that he is smarter?" Rorschach said to himself. "He really thinks that he is smarter?" Question thought to himself as well. Rorschach took out metal fists and wound up his arm. Before he struck at Question, he kicked Rorschach right in the shin so he would loose his aim and hit somewhere else. Rorschach saw the miss and hit Question with the other arm that he purposely placed closer to Question. "Mphhhh!" Question yelled in pain. He then threw his hat at Rorschach so it would land back on his head, causing a distraction. This allowed Question a few seconds for him to get back up. He then struck Rorschach with a big punch that sent him flying again. Rorschach then caught his fall so he wouldn't get hurt. Question sent an RPG flying to where Rorschach was lying. "NO!" Rorschach yelled out. He threw a joy buzzer that rewired the system to defuse the bomb. "Not bad kid." Question said. Question was prepared for that so he used his watch to hack back into the bullet and re-power it. The bomb then exploded, sending Rorschach flying into the air. Question then put springs onto his shoes. From there he calculated exactly which angle to jump from and jumped just high enough to shoot one last time at Rorschach. The bullet pierced his spine, making it impossible to land right. "You win this time." Rorschach said. "But I will get you for this and you will pay!" The Question decided just to shoot one last time at Rorschach and placed a bomb to where he would land. Before Rorschach landed, the bomb blew up, sending him up one last time. Rorschach's shattered spine caused him to land in a terrible position which paralyzed him from the waist down. "I can't move! Someone help!" Rorschach screamed. "Next time you'll think twice before you nose into my business." The Question snarled, walking away, with a victory in hand. Winner And the winner is... The Question! QUIP: There is no question that Rorschach will ever mess with him again. Do you agree with The Question winning? Yes No Next Time on DBX! Erza slashes her way into the next DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Smart Themed DBX Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:RedLikeRoses098765 Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Male Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Human Category:Anti-Heroes Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Anti-Villains Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? Combatants Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs